Destiny
by HipHopHeart
Summary: Chapter1 Dallas is in the possession of extraordinary power. A power that many are after. And they will do unconditional things to get it. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hi guys thus is my first fan fiction ever. I give people the right for there own thoughts so flaming is allowed. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx In the fate of a thief Chapter1 Red X pov I screamed


Chapter 2  
Robin pov  
"Have you unmasked him yet?" I asked while pacing the pink floor in the living room(Due to Starfire of course).  
"Dude," Cyborg whom was extremely dented. "The psychopath won't even let me touch him."  
" Ask star to." I hissed through gritted teeth.  
"Man! No way!" Cyborg yelled jumping in front of me waving his hands through the air like an idiot. "Why not?" I barked.  
"You think for one second I'm going to let our naïve Star go in a cell with him?" he shrieked.  
" Fine."  
"Why doesn't Raven go?" BB asked while Starfire was cutting his hair. Silence entered the room. It was so quiet we could all hear Silky snoring from across the tower.  
"No" Raven stated while sipping her tea.  
"I don't see why not!" I argued back. "You can defend yourself." I stated matter of fact.  
"WHAT!" Cyborg shrieked.  
"On second thought I think your right Cyborg." I stated thinking over what I had recently thought was a good plan. "You could get hurt Rae, it would be best if you stayed here." I added.  
"Would it piss you off if I went?" Raven asked her eyes still scanning the tea she was holding. "Yes, yes actually it would." I responded.  
"Fine."  
"Fine what?" I asked startled.  
"I'm going in to unmask Red X." she answered in her monotone voice as she was about to teleport to the chamber. She vanished before I could say another word.  
Red X pov  
I leaned back against the wall as I herd footsteps echoing around the chamber.  
"Well bird brain, took ya long enough. I mean I have been here for like what 9 hours?" What I did not expect was a female voice in response.  
"It's been 15 minutes Red X." the dark girl corrected in her monotone voice.  
"Well at least I have a pretty face to look at now." I flirted in my usual manner. Raven pulled her hood up and gave me a glare. But not before I could see her blush.  
Rae pov  
I entered the passcode to enter Red X's cell.  
"What are you doing now, Angel?" Red X cooed as I took a step towards him.  
"I'm attempting to get your mask off." I responded.  
"I just realized something." he stated. "Here I am alone with you in a tiny cage." he purred as he stepped up towards me, his hands on my hips. I let out a gasp of surprise. What surprised me more was that I kinda liked it.  
'He's kinda hot,' Lust ventured. 'He's a bad ass too.' Rage sneered. X's lips on mine brought me back to the present. I stood there as if in shock for a few seconds. I let out a groan as the thief grounded his hips against mine.  
'Wow!' Brave added. 'He's not dead?'  
Red X pov  
'Dam raven is a good kisser,' I stated inwardly. My mask was only slightly lifted enough to show my lips. My plan was to slowly move towards the door( which Raven forgot to lock) and high tail it out of here. But why? What was the point off leaving? So I could rob a few more banks? I looked down at Raven whom was in between me and the floor. All I had to do was roll over and run out the door.  
"Raven." I purred.  
" Hmmm?"  
"Meet me at the old warehouse tonight."  
"Wait...what?" she shrieked as I fled out the door and closed the gate.  
"Red X!" Was the last thing I heard as I blew a kiss to the dark bird and teleported away.  
Author's note: I want to thank all of the Fanfiction people for commenting on my story. Although there was one comment I disagreed with about poor grammar.  
DarkAngelRaven: Hey, I'm the sister/editor of this author and have been on this site for close to three years. For proof, go check out my stories. I just wanted to say that whoever said there was poor grammar in the last chapter should try to edit their younger sibling's fanfictions when they can't have their parents know what they are doing since our parents are strictly against all things Fanfiction and Teen Titans more so. Try doing that and then talk to us about some nonexistent poor grammar. Anyways, just wanted to say that and that you may hear from me in later chapters.


End file.
